Silent Party Crash
by Gaze of Providence
Summary: Can our heroes stop the insanity of the Cloverfield with the power of friendship? Find out in this riveting tale of love, action, mystery, suspense, horror, and heroism, in 1,3000 words no less! These characters appear, but only to bait your innate desire to ship them!


**Silent Party Crash**

And now dawns a revolution. A change is come upon the white city, for the Silent Party befalls now upon its sleepy hours with the might of cold steel. Alas, what kind of person who connive, convolute, and contrive such a plot that the salvation of our glorious city now stands upon the edge of the knife, and held alone by a thread of maidens, children even, Surely someone with a lack of grace and respect for creation!

Now then, the girls with their little barrel toys and their limited abilities now came upon a torrent of metal, to stand against the will of the deep darkness. But alas, not known to them who calls themselves of deep darkness, and certainly not to those maidens, some parts of the darkness do not agree with their actions.

Now, when those metal automatons moved to attack on the maidens, they suddenly stopped. Why? Because great AIM Jammers installed under the city jammed the signal of the esper that controls them. Does anyone honestly believe that a ragtag bunch of cravens gathered around a poorly lit room can stand against the will of the white city? There are none who can.

Seeing this, Misaka Mikoto, in a fit of sudden power, as if she has cast away the yoke that cut away her competency like a male-dog that have been castrated, seized this chance and with reckless abandon, for she is known for these things and as of late seemed to have forgotten, laid waste to all the metal automatons, these powered suits. Going from district to district, she was ridding them all as her friends were too busy with their gaping mouths of surprise to do any action at all.

Meanwhile, seeing that their villainous plans have been foiled by the very city that they tried to conquer, vacated the rooms and abandoned their facility. But Shinobu Nunotaba stayed and freed the trap girl they have kept for the purpose of their vile plans, and that is where Mikoto found her, safe sound.

Now then, dispersed they were but safe they were not. For this city has many secret eyes, and in the great white tower the master of the city watches ceaselessly. Usually, he opted to not take part in the affairs of the city, but a great change has come upon, and wicked smile drew upon his face as he surveyed the land.

And he said, "Kihara Amata," and a voice answered.

"Yeah"

"Have your Hound Dogs do a little hunting," said the wickedest man in the world.

And the voice replied, "Understood."

And in that red liquid, the master of the city continued to smile, content that some great injustice to some great mass of people have been righted.

One by one, the Hound Dogs hunted down STUDY, the group that created that utterly ridiculous plan, like lame foxes, and not a single trace was found of them. The girl was kept alive and is later taken away by fat old businessmen. But only one managed to escape. His name was Aritomi Haruki, and he was the leader of the group of this deep and dark organization. And he is smart. Limping like a crazed lunatic in the evening of the city, for his plans have been unraveled before him and his dreams will never come to anything now. He was foaming in the mouth, though no one bothered him of this for he was the only one in the street he was in. But then, he turned to a corner and in happenstance, bumped upon a student with few bandages upon him. The bump made him fall, and in that fall so too did the things that he has carry, his groceries. On the floor, Haruki still tried to find his bearings, like a nerd losing his pocket protector, but when he heard the man he had bumped shout at him, his eyes became focused, and he had truly met fear.

His name was Kamijou Touma, and for a poor boy bogged with the problems unfathomed by some director of an anime, a sale of eggs is essential. And when his grocery became scattered upon the pavement, great anger struck him. It was a feeling he had felt only once when saw the massacre in Misawa Cram School, and it overtook him.

Thus, Kamijou Touma, after saying "Such misfortune!" into the sky of course, took Haruki by his collar and remodelled his face with his fist. Haruki already became numb by his madness, though Touma's punches were enough to make him wince. In the end Haruki's face was all bloody and he fell into the ground and slept there in the ground like hobo as night falls. When he came to, he felt great pain on his face and cried aloud, he was heard, and for his trouble had a beer can thrown at him by some pink-haired girl. Humiliated, he muttered to himself a verse from Shakespeare when the Duke of Northumberland discovered that his son has been killed in the battle against the King's host.

However, he then realized he had forgotten his fedora, grandma knitted scarf, and other pair of glasses for such an occasion, and in despair cried under his breath. Broken hearted though, he hasn't forgotten that his life is in danger, and hurried towards district 23. He hailed for a taxi even though it is quite late. There, he entered, the driver not questioning his ugly mug. He told him to go to School District 23 where the airport is to make his escape. And off they went.

After a while, Haruki noticed that his scrawny and white haired driver has taken too long to get there. At first, he believed that senility has gotten to the driver, but then thought that he must be at least competent to drive people in the labyrinthine corridors of the white city. Thinking of this, Haruki asked the driver.

"Driver," he said, "why is taking so long? This is not the way!" However, the driver kept speeding up into darker parts of the city.

"Slow down! Stop!"

The white haired and scrawny driver with poor fashion sense turned to him with his pale skin, and said, "There are no breaks, only an accelerator."

A red sun rises, and Haruki was never heard or seen again, as if he ever mattered anywhere at all, ever.

Thus ends the poorly thought out tale of Silent Party, a tale everyone agrees to never tell in earnest ever again unless severely drunk or for use of torture. As for the maidens, they all went home for their usefulness has been spent. Mitsuko is specifically told to stop being a needy girl who keeps wanting friends. Mii is told to do some actual Judgment work, not babysit some brats, and lock the damn office from non-personnel. Kuroko is told to stop being nostalgic all the time, and stop being dead. Kazari is told to stop being melodramatic over friends moving despite being able to see her at her earliest convenience or at school. And as for Ruiko? She is still in district 4 with her bat, waiting for her chance to shine and strike down those daemoniac powered suits. But then, a call comes from her cellphone, and as if her relevance is being cut in two, she lays down her bat to answer it.

"Hello?" she said.

"This is the sis-con sergeant," said the man on other end, "you suck, nya~!" And Ruiko did suck.

Suddenly, the earth trembles as if it wanted vomit some sick twisted reality out of itself, and then it did. A great fissure appeared down on Ruiko's feet and swallowed her down, and the voice of a thousand fat sweaty otakus sighed in dismay, but they all went to Frenda without reading the novels and then they rejoiced. Bursting forth from it is a flood of clovers, which burned up as it breathed the air of the white city. And thus, the plot and characters were avenged, sevenfold, through all generations of Men that would remain on this earth.

And they all live happily ever after, until the next season of Railgun.


End file.
